Kagerou Days
by North13
Summary: "I think there's a demon in my house, Alfie. I think it's trying to take over my mind. Can you help me?" "It's too late for that. There will be no help coming for you." Inspired by the English cover done by Juby Phonic. Will be RusCan.
1. Chapter 1

The voices in my head started a few weeks ago. It was just after I had gotten home from a world meeting in fact.

Kumajiro, my pet polar bear-yes it's illegal to keep a polar bear as a pet but, I'm a nation so the rules were bent a little for me. Anyway, Kumajiro was still away at a human friend's house for the duration of the meeting. He had misbehaved badly around the house-I'll need to get new sheets soon; as well, he hadn't wanted to come to the world meeting with me, prompting the demolishment of my nice sheets. He could have just asked to stay behind. But nooo. The minute I said that there was a meeting coming up he ran off to my room and started chewing on the sheets. The little bugger. Saying he was hungry. Yeah right. Polar bears don't naturally feel the urge to eat sheets, they eat seals. Seals not sheets. He totally did it on purpose. He can be a twerp sometimes.

So, he was gone and no one else was supposed to be in the house. But, that was not the case this time.

That entire evening it had felt as if there was someone in the house with me, watching me, seeing everything that I did. It was too scary for me, night had already fallen outside and feeling somebody watching me, feeling that prickle on the back of your neck followed by chills down your spine just freaked me out. I'd watched too many movies with my brother I guess. There's a reason people are scared by those movies, Alfred included, feeling someone watching you, feeling that cold feeling, the chills and the hyper awareness are all scary. I didn't like it.

So, I went straight to bed, I didn't even bother with having supper that night. Which was weird for me because I never miss a meal. But exceptions need to be made sometimes. I just stayed in bed and didn't sleep; I was watching the door. I was waiting for it to soundlessly open in the night, for something to come slinking in. I was waiting for a shadow to slip past my door jamb so that I would feel justified for my terror. But, I didn't get to see anything that night, nor did I get to have any sleep then either. I was too scared. Always too scared to sleep or to leave. Something might hurt me. I was too scared of being hurt.

And I stayed scared over the next few weeks until now. Because every day I felt like someone was watching me, even though I never saw them.

I asked Claire, the human friend I'd left Kumajiro with, to keep Kumajiro for a while longer. I think I messed up with saying his name again though because she sounded a bit confused when she said goodbye. I really shouldn't have given him such a hard name. But, I wanted to impress Alfred with it, because he was Kiku's friend at the time. He didn't even notice I had changed his name though. I don't think Kumajiro noticed either. He keeps asking "who?" I can't decide if he's wondering who I am or who the name I keep calling him by is for. He doesn't get it and neither do I really. I don't get why I changed his name. It was fine before. Whatever. It's done and over with, maybe I'll ask Kumajiro if he wants to change his name when he comes back. If I ever feel safe enough to bring my only friend back to this place.

So, after I called Claire I stayed in my house as much as I could, I barely even went out for groceries anymore. The feeling of being watched always got worse when I went outside and as crazy as it sounds it felt more malignant when I went out. Like I was in danger. As if the unknown onlooker was angry at me for daring to take a single step outside while it was watching me.

I made excuses and didn't go to any more meetings. I felt bad about that, it was my responsibility to go to them. But, nothing was ever done during those meetings anyway. No one had ever seemed to me at the meetings before anyways. Not even Papa, Dad, or even Alfred. No one noticed me there. And so, it was with no surprise to myself that no one had noticed me not at the meetings either. That was fine with me though. I didn't and still don't mind. It meant that no one questioned why I didn't come to the meetings anymore. And it was fine with the voice in my head too.

He liked it a lot actually. My forget-ability. It was perfect for him. It was wonderful. To it, my forget-ability meant my complete absence from all parts of my normal life wouldn't be noticed at all. Yes, my powers of invisibility was handy for the both of them. Very handy. My power really was a double-edged sword. My invisibility meant that I wouldn't worry any of my family and friends needlessly. Like they would actually worry about me. Why should they? No, that was rude to think of them, very rude, they were much better than that. They just didn't have to worry about me, I could and still can take care of myself. They didn't have to worry, that's why they never did. They cared for me. I was sure of it.

My powers meant I wouldn't worry them, but it would also mean the end of me too.

What are you if no one can remember you?

What are you if you are gone and no one cares?

Does this voice intend to kill me without my family ever knowing? I don't know. I'm scared. I want Alfred to come save me. But, he never was my hero. He never was. I don't have a hero to save me from the voice I keep hearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said before I started rambling on and on about everything else, after the feeling of being watched came to me, that was when the voice started to speak to me in my head. That was three weeks ago, I think. I can't really remember for sure what time it started. I didn't pay any attention to the passing of days after that. I counted them only by the number of times I collapsed from exhaustion into sleep. I didn't want to sleep by choice. I was too scared. I lay awake until I couldn't anymore. So, those were what I counted. Those were my days.

However, at first it wasn't really a **voice **in my head. It was the sound of laughter echoing all around me everywhere I went at all times of the day. I heard it at all hours, it went on all the time, and it never stopped.

It was like someone was chuckling at the sight of me spinning around looking completely scared of it being there. I have to say though that I had a right to look scared. I was scared. It was a very scary kind of chuckle. A deep one that seemed to come from every direction possible at once, it echoed around me becoming scarier by the second. That's what scared me. That deep chuckling sound was one where I couldn't figure out where it came from. It was just like the feeling of being watched in that aspect.

I felt completely helpless. Whatever was happening to me I couldn't control, and it scared me. I didn't know what to do. So, I let it continue. I didn't do anything. I stayed helpless and never sought help. I always have been stupid in that way I guess. I never try and get help for myself. That had always been my way. So, this time I didn't either. And no help came for me.

* * *

The next two chapters are much longer than this, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Every night since I started hearing that dark chuckle I have been waking up somewhere else in the house than where I fell asleep, tired, like I was sleep walking. But I never sleep walk, I never did before this all started, and every morning the laughter was always noticeably a little louder.

It was after the laughter that the real voice started. This time, it didn't echo like the laughter had. But, I still couldn't tell where it came from. It was like the voice was speaking directly to my mind. The worst part was that it sounded so familiar. My only comfort was that I could tell it wasn't my own voice, the one that says my thoughts that was doing this. It was definitely someone else, that much I knew at some point. I still had no idea where to look for the person that was still watching me. I couldn't figure it out.

The voice was cordial enough to me; of course, it always seemed to be mocking me. Making fun of everything that I did, of how scared I was. But, it was still polite. Its first words to me were "Hello little Mathew. Are you feeling well?" after all. Now wasn't that nice? The words had seemed sarcastic, but he'd still said them so, points to him for the niceties.

My health were definitely going down because of all this though. I'd begun to starve myself afraid to ever leave my room. Where I felt safest. I was starting to become very skinny. I could feel my ribs. If I could carry myself, I probably wouldn't have weighed much. At least it made it easier to walk quickly around the house when I felt I really needed to and was brave enough. I only ever left my room when I had the courage to face the voice being crueler to me. I never had been very brave though, unfortunately. I didn't leave the room much. I sometimes measured the time by my appearance in the mirror, another rib showing a bit more clearly, it must have been at least another day then was my new time keeping method.

But, at least the words the voice said were nice, sometimes, if you didn't listen to the tone they were spoken in. And most of the words meanings they all really meant underneath what was being said out loud wasn't very nice either.

That was it for me though, I was convinced I was finally completely crazy. An utter looney. Knowing that voice sounded familiar. I thought I needed to be checked into the nearest mental facility, and left there forever. I knew I couldn't deal with this anymore. I had to stop it. Halt whatever this was in its tracks and freeze it to the rails. Make it so that it couldn't do anymore to me, and wouldn't be able to hurt me again.

I'd been lying on my bed then. There was a razor by my bedside. I'd been thinking of killing myself. Which was stupid. Nations couldn't die. Their body's hearts wouldn't beat, they wouldn't breathe for a while, and they couldn't remember what happened. But, they never stayed dead, they always came back. Killing himself would have just been a not-quite-so "permanent fix to a temporary problem". In my case it was the opposite. It would have been a temporary fix to what seemed to be a permanent problem. Nations live forever. If I had thought this up, which was likely, it would stay with me, forever. I couldn't live with that. I needed to do something else.

I changed my thoughts to killing the person behind the laughter, behind the voice, instead.

'Kill the laughter, kill the voice. This would all be by my own choice.' I sang inside my head as I'd reached across my bedside table, grabbing my small cellphone and snagging the razor as I went.

"You don't want to do that Mathew, other people around will just make it worse."

Why did the voice always have to sound like it was trying to help him? It made it seem worse.

"You'll be in so much pain. Screaming out in agony. I'll laugh at the sight, I want to right now. Oh wait I just thought of something. If you're planning on using the razor on yourself, then go ahead. Be my guest. Make my job so much easier. Call your family, tell them you love them oh so much, I don't know why that would be true. Maybe it would make you feel a bit better to say it? Then kill yourself. Do it, I dare you. You wouldn't turn that down, now would you? You've never gone against someone's wishes before. Why start now?"

I didn't even need to look up to know that there would be no one there. The voice was in my head. But, it couldn't read my thoughts. It was just guessing; trying to figure out what I was going to do by that. It wouldn't work. Guessing does nothing. Only the answer is ever right.

"I can't die, whoever you are. I'm a Nation. We always heal after we die. We never just stay dead. That's impossible. It can't happen." I said as I punched in the final numbers of my brother's cell phone and brought it up to my ear waiting for the ringing to begin and end with my brother there to help me.

The voice chuckled then said, "Ah, but don't you wish that that wasn't the case? Don't you want to die? Haven't you always wanted to die? You pathetic ghost of a Nation. Ghost among Nations. It fits you, doesn't it? I don't know how you can still stand yourself. You're weak Mathew. So so weak."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, this is Alfred here. What would you like to say to the hero?" Alfred's voice could be heard from the phone after the 3rd ring had sounded out and he'd picked up just as Mathew was starting to lose hope of help coming from him.

'Thank God. He's there.'

"Alfred!" Mathew could almost weep with relief. That was the longest wait of his life. The voice had continued to talk while he waited. More words that bounced around in his mind. He was useless. Weak. A coward. He should just die. Then the words had changed. It wasn't waiting for him to commit suicide anymore. The voice had begun to make threats when it saw that Mathew was serious about continuing to live. It seriously wanted him to die.

"Yeah, who is this? Do I know you?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes, this is Mathew, your brother. Alfred I need you here right now, at my house, please." Mathew begged into the phone while glancing up and around his room. Was it just him, or was the room getting chillier. He was starting to freeze with goose bumps breaking out on his skin even though he was wearing a long sleeved shirt.

"Mattie? Are you okay bro? You don't sound so good. Are you sick or something? I can bring some medicine, or something, if you like. And hey, why haven't you been to the past few world meetings? You missed out on a lot of funny times. Eyebrows can be so fun to piss off." Alfred's voice was joking and playful; Mathew's was not when he replied.

"Alfred, this is serious. I need you here right now, in my house, as soon as you can. You have to come. I think something's trying to kill me."

"What are you talking about Mathew? Are you in danger right now? Answer me Mathew."

"Alfred, just hold on for a moment please."

"No! Don't put down the phone. Mathew, don't."

Mathew had already lowered the phone to his lap. The voice had begun to speak again. The tone it used was no longer mocking, now it sounded angry. Very angry.

"You're being a very bad boy Mathew. You're not doing what I wanted you to. Now I'll have to take measures of my own from now on. You will not be ruining any of my plans. I won't let you."

Mathew listened to the voice wide eyed and silent in its wake. Alfred's voice could be heard crystal clear from his phone in the quiet of the room after the voice was finished speaking.

"Mathew, who is that? Why are they in your home? Is that why you're in danger? Just hold on Mattie, be brave, I'm coming to save you."

Mathew never got to hear that last part though. His hearing and sight was beginning to dim and become muffled. 'What is happening?' Mathew brought his phone back up to his ear and began to talk into it urgently, fearing that Alfred wouldn't know what was going on, or how to save him. And because he couldn't hear anymore he was afraid that Alfred wouldn't be coming to help him.

"I'm scared Alfie, so scared. I think there's a demon in my house." Mathew remembered his many sleep walking antics. He knew he hadn't been the one to move his body. He didn't sleepwalk. That led to only one option. "At night, I think it takes over my mind and makes me do things. I'm scared Alfred. What if it takes over my body completely? What if it takes over my mind? Alfred help me. Alfred, help me please."

"It's too late little one. You were too slow to call for help. I've already cut your mind off from the rest of the world. You're trapped here, in your mind, in this world I've made just for you in here. No one can hear you now. No one can hear you scream."

"Alfred," He was crying now, hoping that his words could still reach him. He was desperate for it. "Please help me. I'm begging you, Alfred. Please save me from the monster."

"You're just wasting your breath, little Mathew, and you know it."


End file.
